Naughtiness between Friends
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: Ginny has problems with touching herself. Maybe her father’s new “toy” could be helpful…


**Title:** Naughtiness between Friends

**Author:** Lady Remus

**Pairings:** Ginny/Luna

**Length:** 4,107 words

**Summary:** Ginny has problems with touching herself. Maybe her father's new "toy" could be helpful…

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** first-time, voyeurism, toys, cunnilingus

**Disclaimer:** The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

**Beta:** lowlandsgirl (Live Journal)

**Notes:** This was written for eskarina for the LiveJournal community witchwinter. I hope eskarina enjoys it very much. This was initially going to be a Ginny/Hermione but then I realised I tried that before so I thought I'd try Luna/Ginny as they are about the same age.

**Dedication:**This is dedicated to my mate and one of my beta readers, faithinstars over at Greatest Journal. After I finished my first witchwinter assignment (and it had been beta read), I showed the fic to him and he said that I shouldn't give up on femme slash just because I didn't like my first attempt (way back in June 2006) and thanks to a chat on msn, he has renewed my curiosity in writing femme slash and he also liked the idea I had for this fic which helped a lot. Cheers, babes! Oh and a thank you to acidpop25 over at Live Journal for her advice.

**Review:** Yes please.

"Arthur Weasley, get that thing off the table now!"

Arthur ignored his wife and continued to examine the strange object. He brushed a finger around the smooth round end of the long, thick plastic object. "I just want to know what it is."

"Not while we're eating! You can look at your new toy later. You know the rules. Meal time is family time."

"But Molly…"

"Arthur!"

He sighed in defeat." Okay, okay." He put the object down on the table and continued to eat his meal. He murmured to himself, "I wonder what it is."

"Arthur!"

Fred reached out and picked up the object and looked at it with the same curiosity as his father.

Molly cried out, "Fred! Put it down!"

The boy ignored his mother and sniggered. "Maybe it's something you whack someone with!"

George laughed. "It's way too small to hit someone with."

Fred butted in. "Not dwarves."

His twin brother smiled. "Yes, but Muggles don't believe in dwarves…well, not those kind of dwarves, anyway."

Another giggle filled the room. Ginny turned to Luna. "What's so funny?"

Trying hard to keep her face straight, Luna said, "Nothing."

Ginny whispered, "What do you think it is?"

Luna struggled harder not to smile. "I don't know."

Ginny was suspicious. It was Luna's first visit to the Burrow and as with all things new, she had been curious about everything in the house, especially the large collection of Muggle objects that Ginny's father kept in the shed. With Luna's way of thinking as well as curiosity and blunt honesty, Ginny thought that her friend would give an unusual answer, a trait that the redhead found attractive in the blonde.

The freckled girl raised an eyebrow in mock humour. "So you don't think it could be a new article for your dad's magazine?"

Luna grinned. "Well it may feature in certain magazines but nothing like The Quibbler."

Molly was fed up. "All right! Fred, put that thing down!" A stern look from his mother, and Fred obliged without question. Molly nodded and said in a tone that suggested she was trying not to get agitated over the incident, "Can we now have our meal in peace without referring to one of your father's new toys?"

She got her wish. The rest of the meal passed without any further reference to the strange object on the table, but it did not stop anyone, except Molly, from taking quick glances at the object. The most curious was Ginny who not wondered what the object was or what Muggles would use it for but why, every time she caught Luna looking at it, the blonde girl had an intrigued smirk on her face.

Much later, the two girls were in the garden, enjoying the sunset. Luna was resting against the wall of the Burrow, caressing and twirling her wand between her fingers whilst secretly watching Ginny, who was engrossed in a magazine article on The Weird Sisters. Luna could not help but notice how beautiful Ginny was. She gazed at the girl's red head which flowed around her face and down her face like a beautiful red waterfall. Luna felt a strand of her own dirty-blonde hair and knew it could not compare to Ginny's thick gorgeous red mane.

Luna also knew that she was thin but after looking at Ginny, she felt even scrawnier. She could not help but look at Ginny's round curves and bosom that strained against her soft thin but tight white top. As the grass was warm and dry (due to the several days of beautiful and dry weather), Ginny was also barefoot, and the pink shorts she was wearing made her bare legs even longer.

_Oh, Merlin_, Luna thought. _Why does such a gorgeous girl have to be straight?_

However, she knew that even if Ginny liked girls in that way, there was no way in this world or lifetime that she would ever notice Luna. Luna knew she was not very attractive, and she knew that, although they were as close as best friends can be, Ginny would never want to explore Luna's way of thinking--Ginny was just conventional whilst Luna was not.

Time passed, and Ginny was still reading her magazine. Luna watched her and began to fantasise. She licked her lips as she stared at how Ginny's shorts were incredibly high up her legs. Luna suddenly had a vision: on her knees stroking and licking Ginny's inner thighs, her tongue moving higher until she was reaching the inside of those sexy shorts…kissing her beautiful red lips, touching her very noticeable breasts and then touching the very sensitive area between her legs. The thoughts flowing through Luna's mind started an ache growing between her own legs. She shuffled uncomfortably but this only made the ache throb more.

Deciding she couldn't take it anymore, Luna stood up and went into the house. The sound of the door slamming shut caught Ginny's attention. She looked up and saw that Luna was gone.

_Oh no!_ she thought, with a feeling of guilt swimming In her stomach. _She's supposed to be my guest, and I just pushed her aside for a magazine. What must she think of me? After all, she's a good laugh. I should have her around more often. _

She looked at the sunset, reflecting on how beautiful everything looked as the day ended and the night began. She started to think about Harry, Hermione and Ron, who had left on their quest several weeks ago. She knew that Harry had to do what he could, and she adored the fact that he had two such loyal friends. The first few days had been hard, with moments of depression now and again. Now, she could think of him without feeling sad, and as she watched the sunset, she felt optimism and hope for the day that she would be able to watch the sun set with Harry by her side.

Things had dramatically improved in her life ever since Luna began staying with her. Hogwarts was closed indefinitely, until the future of the wizarding world looked safer and more certain. Luna had decided to stay over with Ginny on a long-term basis so they could keep each other company.

Ginny found that her thoughts about Luna were now not completely innocent--the way her dirty-blond hair flowed down to her thin waist, hair that barely covered her trademark radish earrings. Ginny smiled and wondered how someone could wear such eccentric earrings as well as a butterbeer cork necklace and make them look as good as Luna did. In her mind, she thought that someone like Luna should not be attractive but within the last few days, every time she had thought of her friend, she had felt horny.

She had thoughts of exploring Luna's strangely attractive body, with her fingers and tongue, with each fantasy leaving her aching. She usually fantasised at night, when all was silent and private, and she had tried to touch herself, but each attempt was a failure. She always had problems with touching herself and yet she could not tell anyone, not even her best friends--it was just too embarrassing. What made the complications worse was that she knew she should not be thinking dirty thoughts about one of her closest friends. It was wrong, in Ginny's mind, just wrong. And yet, it was happening. She was thinking of Luna again and…

_Oh no! _

Realizing she couldn't wait until nightfall, Ginny stood up and walked into the house. She went up the stairs to her bedroom, opened the door and saw--

_Oh Merlin! _

Luna was lying on Ginny's bed, completely naked, touching herself all over. On the floor, there was a small pile of discarded clothes--Luna's clothes. Her long hair flowed over one of her breasts and one of her hands was covering the other breast, caressing it. But it was what she was doing with her other hand that Ginny was watching…

_Why has she got Dad's new toy? Why is she holding it down there for? And is it buzzing? How in the hell did she get it to do THAT? _

She did not say a word as she watched Luna pleasure herself with the strange object. Ginny had to admit that the sight of Luna arching off the bed as she started to thrust the object inside her as if it was a penis, whilst rubbing her clitoris with her fingers, was seriously turning her on. She was panting and moaning uncontrollably as she held the vibrating thing against herself but then Ginny heard Luna moan.

"Oh…oh…that's it…oh god…oh….GINNY!" Luna's whole body shook, and she collapsed onto the bed, panting. She slowly pulled the instrument out of her and brought it to her lips. She licked the dripping plastic. "Mmm, Ginny. You have such nice juices."

Ginny's mouth dropped in shock. Had Luna really been thinking about HER as she touched herself? Suddenly, Luna turned her head and saw Ginny standing in the room.

Ginny knew that, had she been caught in the same situation, she would have covered herself and tried to deny what had happened. But Luna simply smiled. Luna was not a normal girl and well, this was what made Luna attractive.

"Hello, Ginny," Luna said.

Ginny did not know what to say except for, "What has just happened?"

Luna's smile grew wider. "What do you think?"

"Well…it looks like you just…touched yourself with dad's new toy…and…you were calling out my name."

Luna licked her lips, "Yes I did. And this isn't the first time."

"What?"

"Harry isn't the only one who thinks you're beautiful, you know."

Ginny smiled uncertainly. Could it be true? Luna had been getting horny over her the same way that she had been getting horny over the blonde? It had to be: Luna was known for her brutal honesty.

"Well, I never knew you swing that way," Ginny said.

Luna laughed softly and sat up on the bed. One of her breasts was still covered with her long hair, but Ginny could see the girl's other breast. Luna did not have a bosom as big as hers, but Ginny found herself licking her lips, thinking what it would be like to have that gorgeous-looking nipple in her mouth.

Luna laughed softly. "Oh no. I don't like the way that this world labels people as gay or straight. I believe that everyone is a little bi. I don't believe that any of us are completely gay or straight. For the truly open mind, any sort of relationship is possible. Surely you've had lesbian urges?"

Ginny shook her head. "No," she insisted, "no." She stared at Luna and when the girl raised an eyebrow in suspicion, Ginny realised that her friend did not believe her. She sighed and said truthfully, "Yes."

A satisfied smile appeared on Luna's face. "I thought so. Everyone does. Even those who claim to be completely straight have same-sex urges."

Ginny looked around for something to say, and saw the strange object on the bed. She nodded towards the object and asked, "Why were you using that thing down there?"

Luna shook his head in mild disbelief and chuckled to herself. "You have no idea what it is, Ginny?"

"No. Do you?"

Luna patted the spot next to her, "Why don't you come here and I'll show you."

Ginny nervously moved towards the bed and sat down next to her friend. She tried her hardest not to look at Luna and yet it was difficult, with the blonde being completely naked. Luna picked up the strange object and caressed it gently with her finger. Ginny could see that it was still slick with Luna's juices, and she licked her lips, wondering what it would be like to taste her.

"So what is it then, smarty-pants?"

Luna smiled, "This, my dear Ginny, is a vibrator."

"A what?"

"A vibrator. It's meant to be used to stimulate yourself."

"What? You mean, as in…what you were doing just now?"

"Mmm…yes." Luna flicked a tongue towards the thick plastic and tasted the juices.

"So that's why you sniggered at dinner?"

"Yeah," Luna giggled, "I know it was wrong to laugh but I just couldn't help it."

"That's okay. Looking back at it, it _is_ pretty funny. Oh God, what did Fred think it was? Bashing dwarves was it?"

The two girls burst out laughing at the memory. They were rolling on the bed, laughing and giggling uncontrollably. Ginny even came close to forgetting that she had found her friend in such a private moment, but then she felt a pair of soft lips upon her own. She was shocked, though she did not want it to stop. There was something sensual about the kiss--it was different from Dean, Michael and even Harry. These lips were soft and gentle, and at the same time were sending more incredible sensations down to the ache between her legs. When Luna pulled away from Ginny, the redhead opened her eyes and found herself gazing into silvery eyes that were sparkling as if they were dancing.

Ginny whispered, "You're beautiful." And she meant it.

"I'm not as beautiful as you, Ginny. I don't think you realise just how much I fancy you." She leaned over and whispered into Ginny's ear, "And how much I want to touch you…everywhere and how much I want to see you touch yourself."

Ginny sat up immediately, feeling her face burn with embarrassment.

_Oh god! Not that! Anything but that! _

Luna pressed herself closer to her friend. "What's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing."

Luna traced the palm of her hand. "Come on, tell me. What's wrong? Is it what I just said? If it is, I'm really sorry."

Ginny sighed. She knew that Luna was as stubborn as she was honest and that she was not going to let the matter drop. "No, it's not you. I…I just have a problem with…touching myself…you know, down there."

She expected a long awkward silence so she was surprised when Luna said almost immediately, "What? Is that it?"

Ginny looked at Luna. "What do you mean, 'Is that it?'"

"Everyone has problems with touching themselves. Surely you don't think that people get it right the first time?"

"But I keep trying…and I just don't think I'm doing it right."

"Well, maybe you need someone to teach you."

"Like who?"

Luna whispered into her ear, "Me, of course. That is, if you want me to."

Ginny became more aroused at the thought but she was also nervous. "Is it right though? I mean, I've never been _ i that /i _ physically close to another girl before."

"Neither have I," Luna said. "That's where first times get their name."

"But, Luna, I like being friends with you…in fact, you're one of my best friends and well…I don't want to lose things to get more complicated than they already are."

Luna stroked Ginny's cheek and the Weasley girl had to admit--there was something about the way her friend's finger touched her skin that was comfort…no, not comforting--it was arousing.

"And why should it, Ginny? Just think of it as an experiment between two close friends."

"But...Harry…"

Luna placed a finger on Ginny's lips. "I know how you feel about Harry. You fancy me and I fancy you. This could be our one and only chance to have some casual, care-free fun. Do you want to spend your life thinking about what it could be like?"

There was silence in the room as thoughts flowed through Ginny's head.

_Come on! You fancy her? Just explore…see what it is like. _

_But…it'd be like being unfaithful to Harry. _

_Technically, you're not with Harry. He ended the relationship because of what he has to do. You're young, free and single. Like Luna said, this could be your only chance._

Convinced, she nodded, and Luna smiled. Their lips met again but this time, the kiss deepened quickly. Luna pushed her tongue in Ginny's mouth and their tongues slid against each other. There was a sense of mutual urgency between the two young women, and the arousal in Ginny heightened when she felt Luna's hand touching her covered breast.

Luna parted from the kiss and whispered in her friend's ear, "I think we should get you naked."

Very gently, Ginny's tight top was pulled over her head, and Luna watched in delight as the redhead's breasts bounced slightly in her bra. She reached out and unhooked Ginny's bra, letting it fall down her shoulders until it landed on her lap. She took one of Ginny's heavy breasts in her hand, caressing and squeezing the soft skin as well as tugging at her already-hardened nipple. The redhead whimpered but she did not ask Luna to stop--in fact…

"That's so nice…want more," Ginny moaned.

Luna chuckled. "All in good time."

She knelt on the floor in front of Ginny and began to move the palm of her hand past Ginny's flat belly, around a curvy hip before proceeding to unbutton the redhead's shorts. When Ginny raised her hips off the bed, Luna pulled the shorts, along with Ginny's knickers, down her incredibly long legs before throwing them on top of the discarded t-shirt. She spread her friend's legs and began to use two of her fingers to rub Ginny's vaginal lips that were neatly trimmed with red hair. She parted the lips gently to reveal the sight of Ginny's throbbing clit.

"You're so aroused already," Luna breathed.

She licked her lips, wanting to lick and suck the clit that was obviously aching with need. Instead, she sat on Ginny's lap and took hold of one of the redhead's breasts again. She leaned forward and flicked her tongue against the hardened nipple. Ginny shuddered under Luna's touch and this enticed Luna to flick the same nipple with the tip of her tongue. She then took the nipple in her mouth and began to gently suck and nip whilst twisting the other nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Ginny writhed and moaned uncontrollably under the touch which only encouraged Luna more.

Eventually, Ginny could not take the teasing anymore, "Luna, don't tease….Luna, please!"

Luna stopped licking the delicious nipple and looked up at Ginny with her big eyes. "Then lie down and spread your legs. I think it's time for your lesson."

Ginny immediately obeyed. Luna stood up and knelt down on the bed, positioning herself next to her. Ginny spread her legs until she could not spread them any longer. Luna wrapped her hand around one of Ginny's wrists, placing her fingers over Ginny's own. She guided her friend's hand over her body, starting with the very hard nipples, down her soft belly and down to her vulva, letting Ginny's longest finger skim against the soft folds. Ginny felt her finger go lower and lower until it was touching the aching nub she could feel between her legs. The redhead immediately squirmed at the touch.

"Oh my God!" she cried out.

"You want me to do that again?" Luna asked.

"Oh, Merlin…YES!" Ginny breathed.

Luna repeated the assault, forcing Ginny's finger over her aching clit. Ginny kept on squirming on the bed but the more the sensations flowed through her body, the more confident she became, and she rubbed her clit of her own accord. She never even noticed that Luna had removed her hand and was watching Ginny touch herself. She felt something drip from her vagina and she could not believe it--this was her first time and yet, she was already dripping.

"Is that good, Ginny?"

"Oh yes! Fantastic!"

"It's going to get better…"

Ginny heard the sound of buzzing and then felt something cool and hard vibrating at the opening of her vagina. It circled her entrance gently, probing inside a little and then removing it. When she looked down, she saw that Luna had turned on the vibrator and was teasing her with it.

"Please…"

Luna smiled slyly. "Tell me what you want, Ginny."

"Fuck me! Please fuck me with it!"

"As you wish."

She gently pushed the toy inside, taking delight in hearing Ginny moaning for more. She kept pushing until Ginny arched off the bed, feeling the vibrator fill and stretch her. It hurt and yet it was wonderful. And then, Luna removed the toy gently out of Ginny before sliding it back into her. She began to pump it on and out of the girl, watching as the freckled girl kept on rubbing her clit. The sounds of Ginny's wetness with every thrust made Luna pump the dildo in and out of the girl more.

Writhing and screaming in delight, Luna felt herself become aroused and she began to touch herself with her free hand. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny could see what Luna was doing. She found that she wanted to taste her friend.

She breathed, "Do you want to sit on my face?"

Luna smiled. "I thought you would never ask."

With her hand still on the toy, she positioned herself over Ginny's face and lowered herself down so that she was barely sitting on the redhead's face. She immediately felt a tongue lick her hard and hot clit.

"Oh…yes," Luna moaned, "just like that."

The tip of Ginny's tongue licked Luna's clit again and almost immediately, she could feel an orgasm beginning to build up inside her. She fucked the redhead harder as Ginny rubbed her own clit.

"Oh, Merlin!" Ginny moaned. "So close…"

"Stop rubbing your clit, Ginny."

The redhead whimpered but obeyed. Luna pulled the dildo out of Ginny and placed it gently on the freckled girl's clit. Ginny writhed more, concentrating her growing need to come by licking and rubbing Luna's clit. She was not even given that pleasure for Luna had lifted herself off the redhead and knelt down next to her. Luna pressed the vibrator onto Ginny's wet clit and she immediately came hard with a gasp. The blonde kept on stimulating the redhead's nub so Ginny rode out her orgasm for as long as she could until she was writhing uncontrollably on the bed.

"Good girl," she urged.

When the girl was still on the bed, sated and sweaty, Luna sat down on the mattress. She spread her legs, proceeding to penetrate herself with the dildo as well as rubbing her aching clit. It was not long before she collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily and enjoying her second orgasm of the day. Ginny saw the now very wet plastic object in Luna's hand. She took it from Luna and pressed it to her own lips. She licked her own juices, savouring in the taste.

"Is that good, Ginny?"

"Mmm, yes. Want to taste?"

Luna leaned over the freckled girl and placed a finger inside the slick wetness. She brought the finger to her lips and sucked on it, enjoying the taste. She placed her head between Ginny's legs and started to lap at the flowing juices until the redhead was completely clean. She then leaned over Ginny's face and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues played with each other and they could each taste their own juices.

When they parted from each other's lips, Ginny looked at Luna and smiled. "I must say, you are a very good teacher."

Luna smiled back and Ginny swore she could see a tinge of red appear on the blonde girl's pale cheeks. "Thank you. And you are a good student. You said you couldn't stimulate yourself. It looked like you were doing great to me."

"Well, like I said, I had a very good teacher."

"Do you feel ashamed of what we've done?" Luna asked in an almost-smug voice. "You don't feel that it could affect our friendship?"

"No," Ginny said honestly, "Like you said, there's nothing wrong with a bit of experimentation."

"Oh, we have only scratched the surface of that. It's just a shame we didn't have a strap-on."

"What's a strap-on?"

"It's like a dildo put in a harness so it can be used for penetration and I would have loved to have fucked you properly."

"Oh." Ginny became intrigued at the thought. "Well, you never know. My dad is always bringing objects home from work. Maybe tomorrow could be our lucky day."

She suddenly thought of Harry and yet she did not feel guilty. She knew that when he returned, she would run into his arms; but until then, she was a free and single girl who was ready for some naughtiness and experimentation.

End


End file.
